mbn_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravens and Crows
Synopsis The Gregory and the Esquivel family has been long rivals for over centuries now and known to be the only families who is the wealthiest in the fictional country of Magnolia, and now the new head of the Gregory family Alice ([[Jane Li]]) is in charge of protecting the city and preventing the Esquivel family for doing illegal stuff. On the other hand the Esquivel family's head Don Leandro ([[Daniel Arce]]) had assign an assassin in order to kill Alice, but his plans failed after Alice was saved by Andrei ([[Alexander Hendric]]) a mysterious young man who is a member of the Ravens, an organization who killed S class criminals and send their agents to assassinate them and that includes the Gregory and Esquivel family. Cast *[[Alexander Hendric]] as Andrei/Alexandros Molina = A member of the Ravens Organization and one of the best agents of Ravens, he is later sent out on a mission to assassinate the Esquivel family's head Don Leandro, but is interrupted when Alice was fighting the assassin that Don Leandro had send, he later saved her and attempt to kill her but he later stated that it's not his job to kill her. *[[Chad Sterling]] as L/Lawrence Delgado = Member of the Crows Organization and the biggest rival of the Ravens Organization. Being known as L, he is known to be the top agent of Crows, since he never fail a single mission that is assign to him, he later got assign in a mission to eliminate the head of the Gregory family which revealed to be Alice, while doing this mission he encounters Andrei whom he feels who has a dark secret that is connected to him, since both of them had the mark of L which stands for Lucifer a secret organization where they take abandoned and gifted children and experiment on them, after experimentin them they train them to be secret agents in which the Ravens and Crows are in charge of recruiting the chosen one. *[[TJ Angeles]] as Warren Apostol = Member of the Ravens and Andrei's close rival for being the top agent, he and Andrei most of the time compete of who gets to finish their mission completely and cleanly but really see each other as good companions, he later help Andrei after he was heavily wounded by L who is a member of the Crows and help Andrei escape, after Andrei almost died in one of his missions the Ravens had assign Warren to be Andrei's partner. *[[Jane Li]] as Alice Gregory = Head of the Gregory family, a brave, energetic, and cunning woman, due to her parents past away when she was just 12 years old Alice learn to live and protect herself in the care of her uncle, but as she turns 18 her uncle died in the hands of the Don Leandro and she vowed to get revenge on them. *[[Michael Watson]] as Benedict Ojales = Member of the Crows and one of the few survivors of the Lucifer Organization, since he was one of the people who got experimented in that agency, he is later chosen by the Crows to be one of their agents. He is shown to have a great rivalry with Warren after Warren had defeated him in a battle and vowed to get stronger and defeat Warren. *[[Ren Cruz]] as Eliseo "Ely" Madrigal Jr. = An ex-delinquent who later became an agent of Crows and the youngest and only member of Ravens who haven't gone into an Lucifer, because of his great fighting skills and knowledge, he is sometimes the partner of L. It is later revealed that he came from a well respected and wealthy family, but due to his grandfather's strict ways, he left his home and became a delinquent just like his father before his father met his wealthy mother. *[[Lola de Mercier]] as Iris Gregory = She is Alice's cousin and Jaime's daughter, like Alice she is brave and will do anything in order to get back at the Esquivel, and avenge her father's death. *[[Daniel Arce]] as Don Leandro Esquivel = Head of the Esquivel family. *[[Yna Yamase]] as Laura Leiva = Head of the S-Class criminal family the Leiva, being the only woman in their family, she was always protected by her family, and so once all of them passed away and she was the only Leiva that is left she later take the throne and became the Leiva family's new head, but later after fighting Andrei, she was later killed by the poisoned that Andrei had injected to her sword which is connected to her life, but fortunately got saved by her daughter Cassandra who has healing powers. *[[Tanya Valdez]] as Cassandra Leiva = Laura's daughter and a skillful fighter, she is really good at handling swords and guns. *[[William Hendric]] as Rex Leiva = Laura's son and Cassandra's elder brother, just like Cassandra he too is a skillful fighter and is very good at handling weapons especially knives. *'''Kier Ballesteros''' as Felissimo Rodrigo = Head of the Ravens Organization. *'''Kristopher Escudero''' as Frederick Ignacio = Head of the Crows Organization. *'''Gerald Samonte''' as Ricky Esquivel = Don Leandro's eldest son, and the one who is in charge of eliminating Alice and all of the Gregory's head for generation. *'''Jayden Lopez''' as Solomon Esquivel = Don Leandro's youngest son who is in charge of their family's business in Esquivel City and Illegal doings. *[[Edgardo Rojas]] as Cesar Pangalinan = A police officer who is in a hunt to find Andrei and L. *'''Lara Javier''' as Ramona Fernandez = A police woman and Cesar's partner. *'''Warren Barcelona''' as Cholo = One of the towns people. *'''Henry Monteverde''' as Ricardo Apostol = Warren's step father. *[[Barbara Toledo]] as Hilda Graciello-Madrigal = Anthony's mother. *[[Alex Rivera]] as Tristan Madrigal = Anthony's younger brother. *'''Marcus Santos''' as Rodolfo Graciello = Hilda's father and Anthony and Tristan's grandfather. *'''Manuel Monsour''' as Jaime Gregory = Alice's uncle and Iris's father. He is a skilled fighter and sniper and the one who thought both Alice and Iris self defense, he was later killed by Don Leandro. *'''Sergean Montero '''as Amadeo Leviste = Head of the evil Leviste family, after their family's fame and fortune disappear, Amadeo being the eldest son of the late head of the Leviste take on an illegal doings together with the Esquivel, but he was later on killed by Andrei. *'''Leandro Madrid''' as Eliseo Madrigal = Father of Anthony and Tristan and an ex-delinquent. *[[Joshua Anderson]] as Eric = One of the towns people who help Andrei in order for him to find the Esquivel's secret map into their hideout. *'''Bernard Sanchez''' as Fernando Abrogar = An S-Class criminal who owns a casino in the city of Esquivel. *[[Tristan Trinidad]] as Jerome Leviste = Amadeo's son *[[Pentong Monteverde]] as Tisoy = Eric's younger brother who is once punish by the Esquivel after stealing an apple in the street of Esquivel City. *'''Isabella Lorenzo''' as Mrs. Lorenzo *[[Adrian Zapate]] as Young Alexandros/Andrei *[[Daniel Hansen]] as Ynigo = A delinquent *[[Carlo Cruz]] as Chris = A delinquent *'''Ratree Lim''' as Grace = A delinquent Awards